The Comic
"The Comic" is the thirteenth episode of Season 4 episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 129th episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-september-2015-premiere-info.5501232/ Synopsis Gumball is the star of his own comic, but struggles to match up to his heroic alter ego. Plot The episode begins with Gumball walking through the hallways of Elmore Junior High. However, things start to get odd as his classmates charge at him and act excitedly in his presence, calling him "LaserHeart." Terrified, he sprints down the school corridor (all while his peers chant along) and runs into Darwin and Sarah, frantically asking them who LaserHeart is. Sarah reveals that he is LaserHeart: she had been drawing him as the titular character of her comic book as a superhero with special powers coming from his optimistic heart, with each story drawn from events in his life (though not without creative freedom). Not only is Gumball excited at the realization - he decides to embrace and become LaserHeart. He then throws together a costume at home and leaves with haste to make a name for himself. Gumball then proceeds to deliver justice around Elmore, teaching Harold to recycle and antagonizing Billy for allegedly stealing a ball (which he did not actually do). Shortly after, Darwin gets in an argument with Gumball about his idiocy but hushes at the realization that Sarah drew him into the cartoon as well as LaserHeart's sidekick, "The Smooch." He immediately joins Gumball in his adventures. Late at night, Gumball, Darwin, and Sarah are strolling through the park when suddenly a shadow criminal mugs them. Realizing how foolish he has been acting, Gumball, defeated, takes off his costume and walks home. As Gumball and Darwin sit on their front porch talking about the incident, Sarah arrives with a new cartoon for them to read, which Gumball decides to reluctantly read. The cartoon repaints the scene of the crime. The criminal has become LaserHeart's villain, Onyx, who proceeds to steal his optimistic heart. The two get in a fight, but right as Onyx is about to fall to his death from atop a skyscraper, LaserHeart saves his life, though it was all in vain - Onyx crushes the stolen heart. In the nick of time, The Smooch revives his optimism and the two defeat their foe, ending the story. Gumball thanks Sarah for the cartoon, and the three watch as Nicole defeats the criminal (who had been trying to break into their car), ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Sarah Supporting Characters *Shadow Person Minor Characters *Masami *Eggheads *Molly *Banana Joe *Tobias *Leslie *Carmen *Alan *Pixel Octopus *Juke *Bulldog *Mr. Corneille *Teri *Mr. Small *Jared *Clayton *Clare *Bobert *Anton *Carrie *Principal Brown *Idaho *Harold *Harry *Alison *Martin the cat *Sausage Dog *Marvin *Billy *Suzy *Bandage Doctor *Dr. Butt *Nicole Trivia *This is Sarah's third major role in an episode. The first two were "The Sweaters" and "The Fan." *This episode was shown at the Paris Comic Con on October 24, 2015.https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/644819244098658304 *The author of the "How to Draw Superheroes" book that Sarah carries is Chuck Klein. *In this episode, Sarah makes the same excited squeals she made in "The Fan." Continuity *This is the second episode that features superhero comics. The first was Captain Punch from "The Colossus." *The shadow person looks similar to one of Penny's forms from "The Shell." *Gumball says his line, "What the whating what," which was spoken in "The Lesson." *Many of the newly-introduced characters from "The Others" reappear in this episode. *This is the second time Gary screams for a long period of time. The first was in "The Upgrade." Cultural References *The scene where Gumball discards his LaserHeart costume is a reference to a panel from "Spider-Man No More!" *Gumball's inquisition of Billy uses the same dialogue and circumstance as a scene from "Batman Begins". *The LaserHeart "theme" is similar to the Superman theme by John Williams. *Gumball “flying” Harold Wilson around is a reference to a scene from the 1978 film Superman, where the titular character flies Lois Lane around the city. *The transition with LaserHeart's logo is a reference to the transition of the 1960's Batman series. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes